Battle Tower (Generation II)
|region=Johto |generation= |map=Johto Frontier Access Map.png }} The Battle Tower (Japanese: バトルタワー Battle Tower) in Generation II was the first Battle Tower in the Pokémon games, debuting in . It is Johto's premiere facility, located at the northernmost part of , west of Olivine City. As the first Battle Tower in the series, it introduced many of the special rules that would later be expanded upon for Battle Towers in Hoenn and Sinnoh. One addition, introduced in , that the Battle Tower in Crystal lacks is a who is in charge of the Battle Tower. Another difference with later Battle Towers is that the Battle Tower in Pokémon Crystal is built on the same landmass as the rest of the region and may be challenged before the has become the . The Battle Tower in Crystal also allows any legendary Pokémon to participate, though later generations would ban many of them. In the Japanese version of Pokémon Crystal, the Battle Tower utilizes the Pokémon Mobile System GB. In the games The original Battle Tower established the basic rules of all Battle Tower challenges. Later Battle Towers would modify some of these basic rules to be somewhat more restrictive. Its slogan is Take the Ultimate Trainer Challenge! (Japanese: Become the Strongest Trainer!). Access In the Japanese version of , the Mobile Game Boy Adapter is required as the Battle Tower is only unlocked after the initial successful connection to the Pokémon Mobile System GB. Doing so will also reveal the above slogan. While the Battle Tower is locked, its doors return the message . After being unlocked, they instead return the message . These messages are translated in the English version ROM as "The BATTLE TOWER's doors are closed…" and "It's open!", respectively. In the localizations, the Battle Tower is open to everyone. The doors can no longer be interacted with so the above messages go unused. Challenges Battle Tower challenges are made by entering three of the player's with the attendant at the front desk. The attendant will then guide the player to a special room where they will against seven opponents in a row, healing between each battle. After the seven s have been defeated, the player will be rewarded with five of a stat-increasing nutritious drink. Restrictions The Battle Tower has several restrictions aside from the amount of that can be entered. * All Pokémon must be less than or equal to the level of battle challenged. Levels are in intervals of 10, and the can only choose levels 50 to 100 after entering the Hall of Fame. * No two Pokémon can be holding the same item. * Items cannot be used by s on their Pokémon. * , , , , and are only allowed to be entered if the level chosen is 70 or higher. s are not allowed to enter. Prizes Japanese Crystal In Japanese Crystal, the Battle Tower is directly associated with the Pokémon Mobile System GB. Further multiplayer features are available, including mobile s, for which a small price is charged on the players' mobile phones. If the player battled well enough, they could become a Room Leader (Japanese: Room Leader). All Room Leaders would be registered in the Honor Roll of the Mobile Center for posterity. Trainers The following Trainers may appear during the Battle Tower challenge. All of them use randomly-determined teams depending on the level of the selected challenge. :See also: List of Battle Tower Pokémon (Generation II) Layout In the anime The Battle Tower made a cameo appearance in ''Fight for the Light, where mistook it for an office building and tried to get in, but to no avail as the security officers asked for Gym Badges. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Querulous Qwilfish, the Battle Tower was under construction and was due to be finished in a month. A tank that was collecting waste from the construction cracked under pressure, spilling its contents into the sea nearby and contaminating the water. As a result, attacked a worker and out of anger and to protect a baby Qwilfish that became sick due to the pollution. It was also where first appeared, purifying the water and curing the baby Qwilfish in the process. In Popular Pupitar, was revealed to have first met Lance at the Johto Battle Tower construction site, wanting to question him if he knew anything about the that the Masked Man had used to kidnap him nine years earlier. Trivia * In , several s are references to its development staff.Battle Tower In‐Jokes ** Masuda is a reference to Junichi Masuda, the game's music director. ** Tajiri is a reference to Pokémon's creator, Satoshi Tajiri, and his childhood fixation with bug catching. ** Mori and Kawakami are, respectively, a reference to Akito Mori and Naoko Kawakami, who are listed under "special thanks" in the credits. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_cmn=對戰塔 鬥技塔 |fr_eu=Tour de Combat |de=Duellturm |it=Torre Lotta |ko=시합타워 Sihap Tawo |pl=Wieża Walki |pt_br=Torre da Batalha |es_eu=Torre Batalla Torre Combate |vi=Tháp Thi Đấu }} References Category:Johto locations Category:Towers Category:Battle facilities Category:Gold, Silver and Crystal locations Category:HeartGold and SoulSilver locations de:Duellturm (Johto) es:Torre Batalla (Pokémon Cristal) fr:Tour de Combat (Deuxième génération) it:Torre Lotta (Johto) ja:バトルタワー (第二世代) zh:对战塔（C）